


Jude Gets In Car Accident With Jesus, Mariana and Ana

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101





	1. The Wreck

"That was awesome!" Jude said, proud of his big sister's dance competition.

"Yeah it was!" Mariana's twin brother Jesus, said also agreeing Mariana's dance team did amazing.

"How did you come up with that!?" Ana, asked Mariana hoping this last week would lead her to having a relationship with her birth children, Jesus and Mariana.

"Oh it was coding." Mariana, replied to Ana.

"I have no idea what that is but good job." Ana, replied to her birth child Mariana and gave her a confusing look as he didn't understand a word Mariana said.

"What's wrong!?" Mariana asked Ana, after a few minutes of silence.

"My stomach hurts." Ana said, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach causing her to park the car.

"Lets go to hospital to just be safe." Jesus, told Ana, worried that his birth mother could be going into birth.

"No, its fine!" Ana, replied to Jesus calmly. 

"Oh!" Ana, said very loudly as the sharp pain in her stomach returned.

"We should go to the hospital to be safe". Mariana told Ana, hoping her birth mother would stop being so stubborn and go to the hospital.

"I can drive". Jesus, said loudly?

"I can drive better than you!" Mariana, exclaimed wanting to drive, as her and her twin fought over everything.

"I'll drive, lets go to the hospital". Ana, said to stop Jesus and Mariana from bickering as it was giving her a headache to go with her stomach pain.

Jude, suddenly woke up from his sleep due to the bickering from his siblings and yelled " watch out".

"Two car collusion on 215 San Diego Boulevard"

"Officer Stef Foster, on my way." Stef said into her police radio, little did she know she was driving to her own children's accident.


	2. He's In Bad Shape

"Mariana, Jesus, Jude!?" Stef, called out for her children, after seeing the Volvo crushed.

"Mom!" Mariana, called out and ran up to Stef, visibily shaking with tears in her eyes.

Stef's attention then went to finding her son's Jesus and Jude, who she knew were in the car at the time of the wreck. 

"M-Mom!" Jesus, called out, Stef had never seen her soon so scared he almost looked as if he saw a ghost.

After finding her twins and finding out they were okay except for some minor scratches and bruises, her full attention went to finding Jude.

"Are you guys okay!?" Stef, asked her visibily shaken children. 

"Yeah, but Jude he's not okay." Mariana, responded, which put Stef into a more frantic mood.

"Jude!" Stef, called out searching for her son or trying to find out anything about his condition, praying her youngest child would be okay. 

Then, Stef's worst nightmare came true, as Jesus pointed towards firefighters putting Jude in a ambulance and giving him CPR.

After seeing her son like that, in such a helpless condition, she called her wife not knowing what else to do.

"Lena, get to the hospital now!?" Stef, yelled into her phone, while driving Jesus and Mariana to the hospital. 

"Stef, what's wrong?" Lena, asked her wife, scared something terrible happened to their children, because they weren't home yet and it was getting late.

"Mariana, Jesus and Jude were in a accident, Jesus and Mariana are fine but Jude is in b-bad shape." 

After hearing what her wife told her about her youngest son, her sweetest child, Lena started to cry and after a few seconds of silence asked Stef, "Is he going to be okay!?"

Stef felt horrible for her wife, she loved being cop except for telling families about loved ones getting injured or worse dieing, Stef wanted to tell her wife Jude would be fine, but she knew better than to give Lena false hope, as Stef simply told her wife "I don't know love, its bad."


	3. He's Not Stable!

"Jude Adams-Fosters!?" Stef, said to the nurse, trying to get an update on her son's condition.

"The doctor will be out to speak with you as soon as he's stable." Nurse replied and was cut off by Stef asking yet again another question about her son, the female nurse understood what she was going through, but their was nothing she could do about it.

"He's not stable!?" Stef, frantically said.

"Doctor's are working on him right now." The nurse repeated quickly, Stef would have kept at it but her wife and Callie had just walked in and she didn't want to frighten them any further.

"How is he?" Lena, asked her wife as her voice crackled yet again, scared to death for her youngest son.

"We haven't heard anything yet, doctors are working on him." Stef, simply told her wife, Stef was terrifed for her son but she had to be strong for her wife, her children, and her injured son.

\--------------------

"What do we have?" The doctor said, to the other nurses and the other doctor working on Jude.

"Jude Adams Foster, possible spinal cord injury, broken arm and collapsed lung." The nurse, quickly answered the doctor while grabbing a incubation kit for Jude as his heart rate was dropping, very quickly and he needed help breathing or he was going to be in bigger trouble then he already was.

"Doctor, he's in v-tech." One of the nurses, alerted the doctor that Jude's heart was crashing.

"Start CPR." The doctor quickly announced to all of the doctors and nurses attending to Jude.

"Shocking 300", another Doctor said aloud, as the doctors and nurses were hoping for a miracle, that they could restart their young patients heart.

"Nothing." The same doctor called out, and the main attending doctor then told a nurse, "go ask the family, if they want us to continue CPR."

"Shock him again." The doctor, directed the male nurse, to shock Jude's heart again, before hearing what his family had to say.


	4. Restarting Jude's Heart

"Shocking 350!" The nurse said out loud, as he shocked Jude's heart again, and suddenly Jude's heart had restarted, a miracle had happened.

"Operating Room, now!" The doctor told the nurse, ecstatic that his patient's heart had started beating again, he quickly realized their was more work to be now or Jude's heart would stop again and it wouldn't restart this time.

"The Adams-Fosters family!?" The doctor calls out as he walks into the waiting to speak with Jude's family to give them an update on his condition.

"How is he?" Stef asks the doctor, as the Adams-Fosters family jumps out of their seat's awaiting the doctors update on Jude, bracing for the worst.

"His heart stopped, but we shocked him and got him in a regular heartbeat." The doctor tells the Adams-Fosters family, looking at Stef and Lena, Dr.Terrin hated this part of his job as he wished he could tell every family, that their loved one would be fine, but he didn't want the Adams-Fosters family to get false hope either.

"We got him breathing again, and fixed the collapsed lung and stopped the internal bleeding", the doctor said as he was cut off by Callie as she yelled out " thank god!" who was ecstatic her brother would be okay but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"He has severe swelling of the brain, so we have to operate on him to reduce the swelling." Dr.Terrin, explained to his patient's family his, who had not fully grasped the understanding of how serious Jude's condition was at this point of time.

"I'm not going to lie to you, he was without oxygen to the brain for quite some time, brain damage is a possibility." Dr.Terrin further explained to his patient's family, hating that he had to be the one, to crush all of their hope of Jude being fine, which was possible but not looking good at the moment, Dr.Terrin believed.

Brain damage!" Lena asked her son's doctor, Lena wanted to break down and cry then and there, but she knew she had to be strong for her kids.

"When someone goes without oxygen to the brain for that long, brain death is a possibility." The doctor explained to Lena, Dr.Terrin felt horrible for this woman and her family but he had to tell them, so they would be braced for the worst, as that was becoming a strong possibility.

"Oh my god"! Callie said as Dr.Terrin walked out of the waiting, to go the operating room to start Jude's brain surgery, hoping this kid would make a full recovery, as it hit home for Dr.Terrin as he had a son Jude's age, all Dr.Terrin could think about was would if this was my son.

" It's going to be okay, Callie " , the Adams-Fosters family said in unison as they consoled Callie as tears begin to roll down her face, like water works.

"I  guess we should tell Connor". Lena said to her family, knowing breaking the news to Connor would be devastating but Connor deserved to know what happened to his boyfriend.


	5. Lena's Talk With Connor

"Dad! He should be here by now!" Connor said freaking out as his new boyfriend texted him two hours again saying he would be their in twenty minutes.

"Connor calm down, he should be here soon." Adam told his son, wanting his son to stop worrying and get some rest as Adam's only concern was for Connor being able to play baseball again.

Connor turned the channel on the TV in his room hoping to burn time waiting for Jude to get to his room. As Connor turned the channel and turned the news on, he began to freak out as he saw Brandon's Volvo smashed like a soda can on the TV.

"I told you something was wrong!" Connor screamed at his father pointing at the TV.

"What's wrong, Connor?" Adam asked Connor not recognizing the car on the TV.

"That's Jude's brother Brandon's car!" Connor told his Dad pointing at the TV, Connor was terrifed his boyfriend could be hurt or worse dead, but what hurt the most was the not knowing.

Adam looked at the TV, after hearing his son tell him this, seeing his son looking like he was about to break down, Adam took the remote out of his sons hand and turned the TV off.

"It's always worse on TV, then it is in real life." Adam told his son, Adam could never understand how his son could turn out to be gay but he knew this wasn't just a phase for his son, as Connor was freaking out thinking Jude wasn't here yet because he was injured or worse dead.

"I'm going to call Lena, to see if Jude's okay." Adam told his son as he walked out his son's room hoping Jude was okay for his son's sake, knowing if Jude did die; Connor would hate him for keeping the two away during Jude's last few months on earth.

"Adam!" Lena called out to the man who she hated for keeping his son away from Connor and not accepting Connor for his sexuality, but knew she had to tell Adam about Jude as Connor deserved to know.

"I saw your son's car on the news, is everyone okay?" Adam asked Lena concerned for the woman and her family, which shocked Lena as she thought Adam was an ass and didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Jude is in surgery, he's in critical condition." Lena told Adam expecting the man to not be very sad about the news as she believed he hated her son with every bone in his body.

"I'm so sorry, Lena." Adam told the grieving mother standing in front of him, Lena was shocked that Adam was actually sad Jude was in such bad shape.

"Jude would want Connor to know, Adam." Lena told Adam hoping Adam would agree Connor deserved to know about Jude's condition.

"I know,  I can tell him but if you told it might be better, he's already freaking out, he saw the crash on the news, Lena." Adam feeling horrible he asked Jude's mother to tell his son but he Lena could calm Connor down better then he could.

"How you doing Connor?" Lena asked as Adam led her into Connor's room.

"If your here that means, Jude's dead isn't he?" Connor said as tears begin rolling down his face.

"Jude is hurt, but he's not dead." Lena told her son's boyfriend trying to cheer him knowing this was tough for him, it was tough for them all.

"How hurt?" Connor asked Lena as he wiped the tears from his eyes, as he had to know his boyfriend's condition and what was wrong with him.

"He had some internal bleeding; which the doctors stopped." Lena told Connor not knowing how she was going to tell Connor about Jude being possibly brain dead.

"So Jude's going to be okay?" Connor asked the mother standing in front of him, as he sat up in his bed flashing a smile at Lena.

"He's having brain surgery right now sweetie." Lena told Connor, feeling bad telling the boy but she knew she hadn't told him the worst yet.

"Brain surgery!" Connor asked Lena not understanding why his boyfriend needed brain surgery.

"The doctors are trying to bring the swelling down in the Jude's brain." Lena told Connor explaining why her son needed brain surgery.

"Why do they need to bring the swelling down?" Connor asked still confused about Jude's condition.

Lena knew she had to tell Connor about the possibility of Jude being brain dead this second or she never would.

"Jude was without oxygen to his brain for so long, he could be brain dead." Lena told Connor with tears running down her face as she told Connor about the horrible outcome Jude was facing. 

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Adam asked Connor as Connor tried to get out of his bed in an attempt to see his boyfriend.

"I need to see him! I need to be their for him!" Connor screamed at his father, shocking Lena and Adam to how much he cared for Jude.

"You can't see him right now Connor! He's in surgery!" Adam explained to Connor, as Adam was starting to form tears in his eyes, Adam didn't like Jude but he didn't want the boy to die.

"Is Jude going to be okay?" Connor asked Lena, locked eyes with her in which Lena could only reply; "I don't know sweetie".

Hearing Lena say she didn't know if he her son would be okay made Connor think if Lena who always had faith, didn't know; Jude's chances weren't very good.

"Jude made it through the surgery!" Mike said as he ran into Connor's room to alert Lena about her Jude's condition.

"If anything happens, I'll come tell you okay." Lena told Connor, as she walked out of Connor's room, going to see her son.

You would think Connor was most scared of his Dad, but no today the thing Connor was most scared of; was his best friend; his boyfriend dying before they were even together.


End file.
